Natsume's Winter Fun
by KabuKun
Summary: It's Christmas time and Natsume has a lot to deal with, especially when it comes to Nyanko-sensei and the cold.


**Well, here's the result of my spontaneous fanfic of Natsume Yūjin-chō! I've followed this series ever since it first started, and loved it! I can't wait for January, Natsume Yūjin-chō Shi!**

* * *

><p>It's Christmas time, and snow has fallen all around outside. Natsume's dreams are quickly interrupted by the giant fur ball wrestling with the covers, looking for warmth.<p>

"Oi! Nyanko-sensei!" Takeshi shouts at Madara. His head darts up with an irritated expression.

"I'm trying to get warm! If you didn't know, it's freezing outside!"

"Were you out drinking again, Nyanko-sensei?" Natsume asks, pinching his nose closed.

"What does it matter if I were drinking last night? It's cold, Natsume! It's cold!" The fat cat shouted.

"Sensei…" Natsume sighed. A breakfast call from Touko-san gets Natsume out of bed and ready for school. "I'm going, Touko-san, Shigeru-san."

"Takashi, wait." Touko hands him a special box lunch. "Share this with all of your friends, Takashi-kun."

"Hai, Touko-san. Thank you." Natsume smiled and headed out for his school. After ten minutes of walking, Natsume realized his school bag seemed exhaustingly heavy. "What on earth?" Opening his bag he saw that maneki neko face. "Ahh! Nyanko-sensei? Why were you in my bag!"

"It's warmer in there, Natsume."

"It's warmer back at Touko-san's, too." Madara shirked away Natsume's comment and charged the teenager.

"Whatever, just let me in!" Natsume was tackled to the ground as Nyanko-sensei wriggled here and there, trying to maneuver his way into Takashi's jacket.

"Quit it, Nyanko-sensei!" BONK! Natsume's reflexes kick in as he punches Madara away. "If you're so cold, then just transform into your real self." Nyanko-sensei just lied there unconscious, his right leg (or paw) just kicking away. Natsume stood and began again walking to school. Pausing, he looked behind him seeing Madara still lying there in the snow. Sighing, Natsume turns back.

Natsume walks into school and is immediately assaulted by Kitamoto and Nishimura, his classmates.

"Natsume!" The two hollered in unison.

"Morning, Kitamoto, Nishimura."

"Hey, Natsume, why's you're bag so pudgy?" Nishimura asked, poking the school bag. And in poking just the right spot, the teenager got a surprise attack from guess who?

"Nyanko-sensei!" Natsume shouted at the maneki neko.

"Natsume, why's your cat at school?" Kitamoto asked as Natsume grabbed the scratching cat from the cringing Nishimura.

"Oh, well, that's a long story. He—"

"KITTY!" A high pitched voice screamed, making the boys turn their heads to the running school girl. Deathly terrified of the young girl, Nyanko-sensei jumped from Natsume's arms. Sadly, he wasn't fast enough as Taki scooped the maneki neko into her arms, spinning around in joy.

"Morning, Taki." Natsume said easily, Nishimura speechless as he sees his friend and his crush speak easily to each other.

"Oh, good morning, Natsume." Taki chuckles, snuggling her face close to Nyanko-sensei's head. "Hey, Natsume, why is Nyanko here?" Natsume sighs, really not wanting to share his and Madara's little tussle in the snow. DING. The ringing went to summon all of the students to their classes.

"Oi, Nyanko-sensei, get in my bag or get outside." Natsume spoke, irritated.

Lunchtime finally came, Kitamoto and Nishimura already were moving desks so that the three of them could enjoy Touko-san's bento.

"Ah, Touko-san is the best, Natsume!" Nishimura exclaimed with joy.

"Food! Yum!" Screeched Nyanko-sensei, as he jumped from Natsume's bag.

"Nyanko-sensei! No!" Takashi yelled, throwing the fur ball out the window and into the snow. Madara's face was of pure shock, as he clung to the fried shrimp.

"Natsume?" Nishimura and Kitamoto stared at their friend in pure puzzlement.

"Natsume, so, you guys are eating Touko-san's lunch? Wow, she really went overboard this time, didn't she?" It was the class president, Sasada Jun—you know, the one who has a crush on Natsume.

"Sasada-san, would you like some?" Natsume asked kindly, obviously seeing the desperation in Sasada's face. Nishimura and Kitamoto jumped and tried to keep the box lunch from the class pres.

"Really, Natsume? Thanks!" Creeping away with half of the four-part bento, Natsume went in search of Tanuma and Taki.

"Wow, Natsume, thanks for sharing your lunch with us." Taki said, blushing.

"Touko-san makes really good lunches, Natsume."

"I agree, Tanuma." Natsume said, eating happily with his two other friends.

The rest of the school day, went on like any other day would. The end of the day held the highlight of Natsume's _human_ fun.

"Natsume, let's go have a snowball fight." Kitamoto suggested, Nishimura ready and willing.

"A snowball fight, I'm in." Sasada chimed in. Poor Natsume was the minority of this group, but also chimed in.

"I guess, I'll ask Tanuma and Taki to join us." Nishimura and Sasada glared at Natsume, each for the same reason—asking Taki to join them (on different terms, of course). Tanuma and Taki agreed to the snowball fight, and they all enjoyed the afternoon in the snow.

Snowballs were being thrown mainly by Nishimura and Kitamoto, and their targets: Tanuma and Natsume. Taki and Sasada were focused on building snowmen, and snow-something in Taki's case.

"Tanuma, hurry. Nishimura and Kitamoto are getting ready to—!"Natsume said, as he was pelted by snowballs.

"Natsume!" Tanuma yelped, his hands still feeling for snow trying to put a snowball together. His right hand came upon something soft and round—just like a snowball. Though when he squeezed it, a high pitched yelp arose from the snow. "Huh? _Ponta_?" Madara jumped and attacked Tanuma into the snow.

"Tanuma?" Nishimura and Kitamoto wondered.

"How dare you squeeze my tail, human!" Nyanko-sensei scratched at Tanuma ferociously.

"Hah, Nyanko-SENSEI!" Natsume gasped, the teenager covered in snow.

"Ah, KITTY!"

"Agh! Stay away!" Nyanko ran off. Taki just stared into the white snow where Madara ran. Natsume sighed in relief.

"Hey, Natsume, wasn't that your cat?" Sasada asked. Natsume jumped, though quickly resolved the situation.

"Oi, Nishimura!" Natsume wailed a snowball at the light-haired brunette.

"Natsume, that's a foul. Nishimura wasn't ready—." Tanuma followed suit and socked Kitamoto with a snowball.

"That's it, this is war, Natsume!" Nishimura shouted. The snowball fight/war continued on.

A few hours went by and Natsume showed up at the Fujiwara's household. Walking in, Touko-san saw him and couldn't help but chuckle. Natsume was soaked to the bone and still covered with snow.

"Takashi-kun, what happened to you?"

"Touko-san…" Natsume couldn't help but smile at the older woman.

"Hurry up and get in the bath before you catch a cold, Takashi-kun."

"Hai, Touko-san." And so, Natsume headed up to the bathroom.

"Yo, Natsume."

"Nyanko-SENSEI! Get out of the BATH!" Natsume yelled at the maneki neko.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was different for me. I've never written a fanfic for this series, but I have to say that I enjoyed writing it! I'm hoping there will be two other chapters to this, and to know what goes on in them you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to appear! <strong>


End file.
